The Perfect Birthday Present
by Hermione Weasley88
Summary: Fred is trying to give Angelia, his wife, the perfect birthday present. FredAngelina


**A/N: Hey everyone. Okay this is my first Fred/Angelina so give me some credit. I hope you all like it and tell me if I can do anything better for the next time... if there is one. Please enjoy and no dissing please.**

* * *

"Come on George. We need to fill up the shop before we close," Fred cried out at his brother as he carried a box of jokes over to one of the selves and then opening the box up. "Come on! I would like to go home!"

"Want to spend some 'alone' time with your wife Angelina tonight I see," George said as he came out from the back also carrying a box and then putting down next to his brothers and opening it.

"Shut up George! I just want to go home," Fred said as he started to pick up the items and started to put them down on the selves as fast as he could.

"Man Fred," George said as he watched how fast Fred unpacked the box. "You know, we have some time. It isn't that late."

"So? I want to get home to Angelina as fast as I can," Fred said, not even glancing at his brother at all.

"So this is about Angelina?"

Fred sighed and stopped as he looked over at his brother. "Yes George, it is. Do you know what day today is?"

"No, should I?"

"It's Angelina's birthday and I really want to spend as much time with her as I can," Fred said as he pulled the box of items closer to him and started to put the items on the selves again. "Plus with her being due with the baby soon she needs my help around the house and all."

George smiled at his brother and started to unpack his box himself as he thought to himself in the now quiet store. "Fred, go home to Angelina. I can take care of restocking the shop by myself," he finally said as he glanced over at his brother who was hard at work. "I insist."

Fred stopped and looked at his brother and gave a small sigh. "Are you sure you can do it without me?"

"Positive. Now go home to spend time with your wife and that baby she has inside her stomach," George said as he gave his brother a smile as he still worked. George and Fred had both really matured over the last few years. They knew when to joke and when to be serious which was something they really learned during the war was.

"Thanks George. You're the best brother I could ever ask to have," Fred said as he got up and ran behind the counter grabbing his jacket since he normally walked to the shop a bit in the morning before just apparating there.

"I know and you're stuck with me 'cause no one can ever replace me," George said with a small laugh as he continued on his box with the bit he had left in the box before he could move onto Fred's box. "See ya later Bro."

"See ya!" Fred called as he just apparated himself home to make himself get there faster. "Angelina, baby, I'm home!"

"Freddy!" Angelina called from the kitchen then making her way into the living room and hugging her husband tight before giving him a quick kiss. "I wasn't expecting you home for a little longer now."

"I know. George told me to come home and spend time with you tonight. Now, get out of that kitchen because there is no way I am letting you cook anything else on your birthday," Fred said as he kissed Angelina's forehead then rubbing her big stomach a bit. "How has the baby been today? Not giving you any kicking trouble on your birthday?"

"No love," Angelina said as she gave Fred a nod and pulling the apron she had on off. "Okay Mister Chef. Just don't burn down the house trying to cook," she said as she handed him the apron and then heading towards their room. "If you need me I'm going to be taking a bath then get ready. That will give you lots of time."

"Hardy har Angel," Fred replied as he walked into the kitchen and looked at everything Angelina had set on but didn't start cooking yet. "So this is what she wants I'm guessing since this stuff looks like it's been out for a while so she just was pretending to cook since she knew I'd kick her out."

Fred worked quickly knowing he too needed to get ready himself plus he needed to sneak out her birthday present. He set the table nicely and dimmed the lights and lit candles for lighting. He wanted this to be a nice romantic dinner for her and that's how it was going to be. As he finished up he set the plates out on the table and headed for the bedroom. When he walked in he saw Angelina standing there in a towel and tried to hold himself back from doing anything at all to her. "Hey love. You better get dressed quickly because dinner is done and I didn't burn a thing."

Angelina looked over and gave Fred a smile before walking over and kissing him softly. "Good job Freddy. I would reward you but I sort of can't. I'll make an I owe you for later," she told him and then going into the closet and pulling out a nice dress. She knew he would know what she was talking about of course so she just said no more.

"Thank you love. I'll be waiting for it," Fred replied with a large grin and then going to the closet himself and pulling out his nice dress robes. "I let you use the bathroom so you can put your make-up on baby."

"Thanks Freddy darling," Angelina said as she walked into the bathroom and got ready in there after casting a charm on her dress so it would fit over her big stomach.

Fred smiled as he got dressed in the room and then sighed as he walked deep into the closet and sat down on the floor. He pulled out a small box out from the closet and opened it up revealing a wrapped up box. "There we are, the perfect gift for my love," he whispered and then slipping it into his pocket before getting up and heading out of the room right when he heard her cry from the bathroom.

"Fred! Come here, now!"

Fred of course ran into the bathroom, planning on it from her scream from before. He heard the sound of what seemed like a little puddle of water on the floor then after glancing at it he looked at Angelina who looked to be in extreme pain. "Angelina," he muttered quietly like he just sort of froze though he knew his wife was in labor right at the moment.

"FRED!! Get me to the St. Mungo's!" Angelina cried out as she held back the tears of pain as her husband stood there in shock.

Fred shook his head clear and quickly picked his wife up in his arms. "Don't worry love," he whispered before he apparated her to the St. Mungo's. After getting her into a room Fred left her not really wanting to but knowing he needed to get his family here while she gave birth.

Ron, Hermione, and their three year old son Jason where the first ones to get there. Hermione hugged Fred of course and congratulated him then letting Ron do the same as well. The two married right after the war and quickly had their first son and where expecting another child in eight months but now no one could really tell since Hermione's stomach was rather small still but it was growing slowly.

"Uncle Fred!" Jason said as he jumped up and hugged Fred tight. "How's Auntie Angelina?"

"I wish I knew Jason. I had to leave her to get you guys and everyone else," Fred told Jason as he hugged his nephew tight. "Guess what?"

"What?" Jason cried with a big grin.

"For your birthday I might get you some jokes to play on your parents," Fred said and watching the grin come onto Jason's face.

"Don't give him any ideas Fred," Ron said sternly as he looked at his brother as he held his wife Hermione close.

"Come on, the poor boy needs some fun in his life. He's a Weasley and some Weasley will need to take over the shop after George and I am gone," Fred said as he looked up at Ron with a smile on his face.

"You have your own child being born now," Ron pointed out as he gave his brother a look. He wasn't going to let his son be just like Fred and George. He wanted his son to be a lot like Hermione only like Quidditch and be really good at it.

"Yeah I know but Jason's older."

"So?"

"Uncle Fred!!" A little girl with jet black hair cried as she ran up and hugged Fred tight, looking about the same age as Jason was.

"Hey there Lily," Fred said as he messed with her hair a bit making her giggle.

"Hi ya Jason," Lily said as she hugged her cousin and then the two ran around playing together.

"Hey Fred," Harry and Ginny said in unison as they walked up and Ginny hugged her brother tight then going over and giving her friend Hermione a hug.

"How does it feel to be a daddy now Fred?" Ginny asked cheerfully as she grinned widely.

"Alright I suppose but it would be nice if I could be there with her," Fred said as he let out a small sigh.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Which one?" Fred and Ron asked at the same time making Hermione and Ginny start to laugh lightly

"Ron, darling, she obviously means Fred," Hermione said softly as she snuggled close to Ron and smiled at him.

"Yes," the Healer said and then looking over at Fred. "Please follow me," she said softly and then walking away towards Angelina's room.

"Go on Fred. Go see that child of yours," Hermione said as she gave Fred a soft smile so maybe Fred wouldn't be so nervous as he looked.

Fred gave a small nod and followed behind the Healer to Angelina's room then walking inside to see Angelina laying in the bed with a baby in her arms. "Hey love," he whispered as he walked over to her side and looked at the baby boy in her arms to see it was a baby boy.

"Hey Freddy," Angelina said tiredly as she looked up at Fred and gave him a smile. "We have a wonderful baby boy love. W-What should we call him?"

"How about Daniel Arthur Weasley?" Fred asked, sort of just coming up with it on the spot but he sort of liked the name a bit.

"I like it," Angelina said quietly and then holding Daniel up to Fred. "Want to hold your son?" she asked softly giving him a smile. She knew how well Fred was with kids since Jason and Lily loved Fred so much.

Fred carefully took the child from Angelina's arms and looked down at his son. "This must be the perfect birthday gift, huh?"

"In a sense but the pain it cost me wasn't so great," Angelina said with a small laugh as she looked at Fred.

Fred laughed a bit himself then carefully reached into his pocket and pulled out her gift. "Well maybe this might be a bit better. Happy Birthday love," he said softly as he handed her the present and gave her a smile.

Angelina smiled as she opened the gift and saw a velvet box under the paper. She carefully opened it and saw a locket with her name on it. "Freddy, it is beautiful," she whispered as she looked up at him and gave her a smile.

"Now you can put a picture of me and a picture of Daniel and we'll be with you where ever you go," Fred said as he gave Angelina his famous Weasley smile which made all girls go weak even Hermione when Ron gave her the same smile.

Angelina blushed lightly since her body was weak already she couldn't go any weaker at the moment. "It's my other perfect birthday present," she told him proudly with a smile.


End file.
